Confession
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Seiya X Yaten oneshot/Seiya's in denial about his feelings so Usagi decides it's her job to help him open up and accept his feelings for a certain someone.


In some ways Usagi had known all along. It had been obvious in his words, the way he acted, the way his blue eyes always had this loving look to them as if you could kill a man and he'd still love you. It was very evident to everyone around him that he was in love.

Yes it had been obvious that he loved her but that what wasn't she picked up on. She saw behind that mask that he always wore and it became clear to her that there was someone else he was madly in love with even though he'd never admit it to himself: Yaten.

Maybe some people might think she's crazy or delusional but she knew. She could tell by the way his eyes always seemed to light up whenever the silver haired boy was around, and by the way his smile would grow an inch wider when his comrade was near. Yes the two fought all the time but she knew that the raven haired boy was only teasing the shorter light, and that he secretly adored him. His love for the starlight was even deeper then the love he had for her but he was in denial.

The starlights were preparing to leave Earth now that Galaxia had been defeated and they planned on saying their final goodbyes later that evening on top of the school roof. But she needed to have a private conversation with the leader of the three lights before he left.

She dialed his number quickly, praying that he'd be able to respond and he hadn't already left his apartment for good. She heard a soft click on the other end and she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Seiya, it's me Usagi. I want to talk with you privately. Can you come to the school roof early?"

There was silence on the other end for a minute or so before she heard a soft chuckle. "Yeah I can do that for you Odango. Meet me there in 20 minutes?" he asked, his voice cheery as always.

She smiled. "Sounds good. See you soon." she replied before ending the call, putting the phone down on her desk. She smoothed down her hair quickly and ran downstairs to put her shoes on. She yelled out a quick goodbye to Luna to let her know she was leaving before exiting the house, making sure the door was locked behind her.

As per usual she was late, but not by much, only 5 minutes, but she would still be considered late by most people. When she reached the rooftop she saw that Seiya was already standing there. He had his back to her and was quietly watching the sun as it began it's slow descent in the sky.

She slowly walked closer to him and quietly cleared her throat. "Seiya."

He turned around and his face lit up with a big smile when he saw her standing there. "Hello Odango." he said, as he greeted her with a hug. "Did you miss me?" he asked, as he pulled away from the hug, his usual cocky grin prominent on his face.

Usagi nodded. "Of course. I mean I'm glad to see you're ok after our huge fight with Galaxia yesterday and I'm just glad nothing happened to you and-"

"Don't worry, I'm too strong to let someone like her take me down." Seiya said, cutting her off. He patted her gently on top of the head and laughed at her annoyed expression. "So, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Seiya cocked his head at her as he tried to read her expression to figure out what she was going to say. "Ok, well I'm here and ready to listen to whatever you have to say."

Usagi was beginning to get nervous about this whole thing. After all she was meddling in someone else's love life and there was a part of her that thought that if he and Yaten were meant to be together that they would become a couple on their own terms. But she knew how stubborn they both were and she could tell that Seiya was in denial. She knew how much he trusted her so maybe if he heard the words coming from her mouth he'd finally stop denying the truth to himself and fess up. He was her friend after all and she wanted to help him.

The raven haired starlight noticed she wasn't saying anything and started to get a little worried. "Oi, Usagi! Daijoubu?" he asked, not used to seeing her this quiet. "Whatever it is you ca-"

"I know you love Yaten." she blurted out.

Seiya stood there frozen in place, a shocked expression on his face as he stood as still as a statue. The two of them both stood there silently neither of them moving or speaking before he burst out laughing. "You're too funny Odango, you crack me up sometimes. Me loving Yaten? That's a good one." he laughed.

Usagi sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Seiya it's obvious you care about him more then you let on to other people. The longer you deny it to yourself, the more pain you'll wind up being in in the end."

"Usagi, me and Yaten are just really good friends, ok? We've known each other since birth and he's like family to me. I don't have any romantic feelings for him at all, I swear."

"Seiya I may be known for being a klutzy ditz but I'm not stupid, and you of all people should know that! I see the way you light up whenever he's around, the way you stare at him from across the room, the way you playfully tease him about anything and everything, the way you protected him yesterday and how broken you looked when he was ready to give up fighting. You may be able to deny it to yourself but you can't deny it to me."

The raven haired boy turned away, and Usagi walked closer to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Seiya. I don't know how long you've been holding this in for but it's ok to let it out. You're safe with me." she whispered, as she rubbed his shoulder gently.

She heard him sniffle and she sighed as she rested her head against his back. "It's ok Seiya." she whispered soothingly. "It's alright."

He finally turned around to face her but he kept his eyes focused on the ground. "How long have you loved him Seiya?" she asked quietly.

"For as long as I can remember... probably close to 6 years. Or maybe 7. Or 8... I don't know anymore, I've lost count." he whispered, as he quickly wiped his tears away.

"Talk to me."

He finally looked up at her, his blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. He let out a sad sigh before speaking. "I don't really know how I fell in love with him, I just woke up one morning and all of a sudden he was all I could think all about it. He or should I say she, was the most attractive girl I'd ever seen. She was and still is a constant thorn in my side, always complaining, always getting mad over something, always laughing when I make a mistake but yet I still managed to fall in love with her despite all of that because I was the only one she showed her good side to. I was the only person she was vulnerable with. She was the only person who was able to comfort me when I was at my lowest point. She was the only one who could make me laugh when I thought everything was over." he said, between sobs.

Usagi grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "What happened then?" she asked softly, as she gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

"I convinced myself she'd never like me back because we were like family so I tried to deny my feelings and pursue someone else. I wound up falling for our princess which was never meant to be because of the differences in our social statuses plus the fact that she views me as a family member. Then when we wound up on Earth Yaten shut me out completely and when I found you, you gave my life meaning again. You brought hope and happiness back into my life and I fell in love with you."

"But it wasn't real love was it?"

He sighed, as he shook his head, forcing a laugh. "It wasn't fake love but I realize now it wasn't romantic love, I'd just convinced myself it was. I do truly love you Usagi, but as a friend. Before though I was so infatuated with your light and your positivity that I convinced myself I was in love with you." he whispered.

"But this whole time it's really been Yaten you've loved?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer but yet she still wanted to hear him say it.

Seiya paused for a moment, looking down at the ground in silence, before he finally looked up at her with a small grin on his face. "Hai, I love Yaten." he whispered, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

She smiled at him before enveloping him in a tight hug. He sobbed into her hair and she continued to rub his back as the sun set above them in the sky. They pulled apart and Usagi spoke again. "So when are you going to tell him about your feelings?"

"I don't know... I might when we get back to Kinmoku but our friendship has been so strained from our experiences here on Earth that I don't know how he'd take it if I told him right now."

"When the time is right, you'll know." she said, giving him a friendly wink.

The two continued to chat and laugh before the others showed up. The inner scouts and Mamoru showed up first, shortly followed by the remaining two starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

"Oi Seiya!" Yaten called, as he rushed over to him. "Why didn't you tell us you were going out early?" he asked, an irritated look present on his face.

Seiya laughed at him as he rustled his silver hair gently, earning him a scowl in response. "I already told you, but you must have forgotten."

Only Usagi noticed the way Yaten looked at him when he turned to look at the sunset for a moment. She giggled internally to herself, knowing that she'd done a good thing in helping Seiya out with his feelings.

The sailor scouts all said their goodbyes before the three lights transformed into the sailor starlights. Usagi and Fighter's eyes met for a moment and there were many unspoken words exchanged in that simple stare. Words of thankfulness, of appreciation, of love, of gratitude and so many other emotions Usagi didn't have the time to decipher.

She watched as they took off into the sky, leaving three shooting stars that rose upwards into the sky instead of falling. Mamoru drove her home that evening and she smiled as she watched the stars from out her window.

"They're going to be alright." she whispered quietly enough that only she could hear it.


End file.
